YOU
by Yamanaka-SAn
Summary: Es un twoshot SasuIno *no me especializo en eso pero creo que quedo decente :P*      La historia va asi... Sasuke tiene un accidente e Ino lo salva  *-*/ Crei que iba a ser un one shot pero bueno me salieron dos xDD ojala les guste *o*
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:**

1.- Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los uso para escribir esta historia y divertir a los y las lectoras.

2.- Universo Alterno... Y bueno tal vez un poco de Ooc es que a veces se me escapa...Pero... Para eso están los reviews n_n, avísenme si se presenta este caso

3.- Esta historia es sin fines de lucro mi único pago son sus reviews.

4.- Es mi primer SongFic… no sean crueles D:

5.- A pesar de ser fiel admiradora del **GaaIno**… este será un SasuIno :P decidi cambiar un poco… haber que tal sale n_n

6.- Para mayor comodidad escuchen la cación Y.O.U- SHINee es de un grupo coreano… pondré la traducción en español en el fic… al final les dejaré un link para que puedan escuchar la versión original ^^

7.- La historia va a estar narrada por Sasuke

8.- Aquí está el link solo x si se aburren mientras leen :P

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch ? v = feq TV Hu Bwlg

**Aclaraciones:**

.::::ΑαΞωΞαα::::. Separador deescenas

-SasuIno diálogo de personajes

-_Sasu__Ino _letra de la canción

SasuIno notas y narración de personaje

**SongFIc**

**Y.O.U**

**Capítulo Único**

Un azabache distante, frío, calculador, pero nadie se imaginaba lo que en realidad pasaba por su cabeza o mejor su corazón, al lado de él pasa una hermosa rubia que fácilmente sería el sueño de cualquier hombre, ella al verlo lo saluda pero más por educación que por afecto.

Hola, Uchiha — le dijo fríamente la rubia, pues se había cansado de sus malos tratos y actitudes groseras por parte del Uchiha.

Hmp — responde él no sin antes fijarse en que sus hermosos ojos no estaban dirigidos a él sino a otra dirección al igual que sus pasos.

La rubia simplemente le enojaba su indiferencia, ella no podía entender como es que alguien puede ser tan mal agradecido, después de que ella lo ayudara en ese fatídico accidente de auto, en el que casi él muere, pero claro esa es sólo la apreciación de Ino, aún falta lo que él siente en realidad

POV Sasuke:

Hmp — ¿como pude darle esa respuesta tan tonta?

_Te conozco en un momento caótico_

_A pesar de que no lo entiendo_

_Me enfado con todo el mundo_

_Me digo que tengo que parar, pero es difícil_

_No chica, solo puedo mostrarte mi lado tonto todo el tiempo_

… — genial parece que se enojo, claro como no enojarse con alguien como yo, si tan solo mi tonto orgullo me dejara expresarte lo mucho que te amo hermosa.

Si me preguntan porque me comporto de esa manera con este hermoso ser, la respuesta es sencilla… PORQUE LA AMO… Lo sé es estúpido portarme de esta manera si yo la amo… Pues verán, la manera en que la conocí, para mi, no fue la apropiada. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, aunque pasó hace unos años…

**FLASH BACK:**

Hace exactamente 2 años un terrible accidente de auto casi me mata, de no haber sido por ella yo no estaría aquí contando esto. Yo iba caminando por la calle, lo admito estaba ebrio, después de todo no siempre se encuentra a tu mejor amigo con tu novia, pensándolo bien la traición de Sakura no fue lo que me dolió, lo que en verdad dolió fue la traición de Naruto, jamás me lo imagine de su parte, pero bueno eso no tiene nada que ver ahora.

Yo iba caminando por la calle tambaleándome de un lado a otro, después de todo 8 botellas de whisky tienen su efecto, cuando de la nada aparece un auto cegándome al instante con sus fuertes luces dejándome sin defensa y a la merced de dicho conductor despiadado.

Todo se nubló al momento de sentir el golpe en mis piernas y mi cabeza resonar en el pavimento, lo que recuerdo de ese día fue a ese ángel que salía de su casa espantada por todo el ruido mientras el conductor despiadado se daba a la fuga, después de eso caí inconsciente. Mientras mi cuerpo casi inerte yacía en la acera en mi mente me juraba y perjuraba que iba a proteger a ese ángel para agradecerle lo que hizo por mí…

_Incluso si mi cuerpo se rompe_

_Incluso si mi corazón se quiebra_

_La promesa de protegerte_

_Esa promesa será la misma eternamente_

No recuerdo nada desde que la vi irse corriendo hacia su casa. Según me enteré había estado en coma por 2 meses, había perdido tanta sangre que por suerte una persona compatible conmigo donó un poco ¿saben quién era esa persona? Así es fue aquel ángel del cual aún no sabía su nombre.

Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió dejando ver una hermosa cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules tan intensos como el cielo y en sus pequeñas manos un ramo de margaritas.

Hola, al parecer ya estás mejor — me dijo ella mostrando una gran sonrisa que hizo que algo en mi pecho se agitara pero nada grave.

Hmp ¿Quién eres tú? — Sin duda fui un idiota desde el principio

Soy Ino Yamanaka, tuviste un accidente, un auto se impactó contra ti y pues todo fue al frente de mi casa por lo que te acompañé hasta el hospital y he venido a visitarte todos los días desde aquel incidente — relató todo mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento cerca de mi cama.

Supongo que debo darte las gracias — Idiota, idiota, idiota

Amm si no quieres no hay problema, ahora que ya estás mejor me voy, tengo cosas que hacer — pude notar fácilmente su enojo en su tono de voz y sus pasos llevándola hasta la puerta.

Hmp, como quieras — Ella salió lo más rápido posible de aquella habitación, si no fuera tan egocéntrico juraría que salió llorando…

_Nada puede impedir que deje de quererte a ti, a ti, a ti_

_La razón por la que respiro eres tú, tú_

_La razón por la que canto eres tú, tú_

_La razón por la que sigo vivo eres tú, tú_

_Nada puede impedir que deje de quererte_

Después de 1 mes más en el hospital por terapias, descanso y todo eso, no volví a verla jamás, hasta que por cosas de la vida pase por tu casa, intencionalmente por supuesto, y te vi, te veías tan feliz con aquel tipejo pelirrojo, tu sonrisa era tan radiante.

_¿Por qué la gente está a tu lado cuando se está bien?_

_¿Dejar uno por otro sin mirar atrás cuando se está mal?_

_Como el cristal, un corazón humano es tan débil_

_Un corazón tan herido por cosas insignificantes_

Por alguna razón tu mirada viajó desde aquel pelirrojo hasta mi persona, mi emoción fue tanta que solo atine a sonreírte de medio lado, tu cara de confusión se hizo presente haciendo que se girara aquel tipo para tomarte de la cintura en muestra de un acto posesivo, no lo voy a negar me dio rabia, por lo que decidí que pasaría mas tarde por ahí.

_No seamos así_

_Incluso si lo odiamos, incluso si duele_

_La promesa de estar a tu lado_

_Esa promesa será la misma eternamente_

Tal y como lo dije en mi mente, en la noche pase por tu casa ahora que ya la conocía me fue fácil llegar, toqué el timbre de tu hogar y me abriste la puerta con una sonrisa en tu rostro que tiempo después despareció…

¿Tú por aquí? — me preguntaste en tono arrogante.

Hmp, hola, si yo por aquí— respondí con una media sonrisa.

Ok, ¿quieres pasar?

Hmp — me abrió el paso y entramos hasta la sala.

Bueno, y tú estás aquí porque…

Te vengo a dar las gracias y a presentarme

Ok, bueno tu agradecimiento es bien recibido

Hmp, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha un placer — dije estirando mi mano para que ella la alcanzara

Igualmente, Ino Yamanaka — y con esto apretó mi mano.

Los días pasaron y eso sirvió para "conocernos" mejor, aunque yo fui quien la conoció mejor ya que mi capacidad para ser social es un poco baja., eso no evito que yo me pudiera fijar en todos sus movimientos y actitudes, cuando hubo un poco de "confianza" entre nosotros me atreví a preguntarle lo que tanto me temía mientras la visitaba en su casa…

Ino

¿Qué pasó Sasuke?

¿Tú de verdad amas a Gaara?

¿Q-qué clase de pregunta es esa? — ella se sonrojó en ese momento, me atrevo a decir que así se la ve mas hermosa todavía.

Lo que escuchaste… ¿lo amas?

… —

Respóndeme, por favor

S-si por supuesto que si — ese titubeó me dio una mala impresión.

Bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos luego — no pude evitar que una sonrisa de medio lado se me escapara

Ok, adiós

_Nada puede impedir que deje de quererte a ti, a ti, a ti_

_La razón por la que corro eres tú, tú_

_La razón por la que bailo eres tú, tú_

_La razón por la que sigo vivo eres tú, tú_

En una de nuestras salidas de amigos, yo no andaba de mi mejor humor precisamente y para variar ella estaba radiante pero más que charlatana ese día, lo admito me explotó la paciencia pero fue justo con ella aun me acuerdo lo que le dije…

¿TE PUEDES CALLAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ? — grité exasperado

S-si sólo te iba a decir que ya me iba… ¡así que adiós!— se fue ella furiosa conmigo.

Y así fueron varias veces hasta que ya no me aguantó más…

_Unos años vienen y otras se van_

_Los días buenos y hasta los días malos_

_Soy tuyo (cuando estoy feliz)_

_Soy tuyo (cuando estoy triste)_

_Soy tuyo (no sólo lo estoy diciendo)_

_Soy tuyo (intento mostrártelo)(x2)_

El tiempo pasó y ella al fin me perdonó pero me quiso emparejar con alguien que no era mi tipo.

Sasuke, ella es Karin — su sonrisa fue radiante, la de Ino, por supuesto.

Mucho gusto Karin — al momento vi como esa chica pelirroja se sonrojò por mí, ¿es que acaso los y las pellirrojas vas a evitar que pueda acercarme más a Ino?

Conversen mucho, yo ya me voy n_n — se despidió Ino con una gran sonrisa.

Hmp…

El resto de la cita sinceramente no la recuerdo, no le preste mucha atención a esa chica…

_Algo como esto no debería pasar_

_Pero incluso si tu corazón cambia y me dejas_

_¿Sabes que no voy a ser capaz de olvidarte?_

Él te rompió el corazón y yo estoy aquí para repararlo y atesorarlo más que a mi vida, apenas me enteré de esto fui corriendo hasta tu casa para decir todo lo que tenia guardado en mi corazón…

Ino, tengo que hablar contigo — entré sin tocar a la puerta, cuando ella me vio se sorprendió pero me abrazó al instante… fue mágico.

S-sasuke, ese idiota — me dijo mientras se aferraba a mi pecho…

Lo sé hermosa, pero quiero decirte que te amo, siempre lo he hecho, al principio creí que era solo agradecimiento pero cuando te veía con ese idiota supe de inmediato que no era agradecimiento _**Porque te quiero a ti… **_siempre lo he hecho, mi vida solo tiene una razón de seguir _**Porque te quiero a ti, a ti, a ti, La razón por la que canto eres tú, tú, tú, todas mis razones son tú, tú, tú, tú. —**_ le dije mientras le acariciaba su hermosa melena rubia…

¿E-es cierto todo eso?

Por supuesto…

Yo, yo no se que decir… — se alejó de mi

No digas nada, solo piénsalo — le acaricié la mejilla

… —

Lo se lo se horrible x.x pero bueno era mi primer intento gracias a los que se pasan a leer y muchisisisismas gracias a los que dejan review… aunque si lo hacen seria un milagro y q pasen a leerlo también es un milagro ^^

Lo prometido es deuda aquí está el link de la canción:

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch ? v = feq TV Hu Bwlg

Gracias por leer n_n

YAMANAKA-SAN n_n


	2. Descubriendo sentimientos

**Advertencias:**

1.- Ni Sasuke ni Ino me pertenecen, solo los uso para escribir esta historia y divertir a los y las lectoras.

2.- Universo Alterno... Y bueno tal vez un poco de Ooc-es que a veces se me escapa...Pero... Para eso están los reviews n_n, avísenme si se presenta este caso

3.- Esta historia es sin fines de lucro mi único pago son sus reviews.

**Aclaraciones:**

.::::ΑαΞωΞαα::::. Separador deescenas

-YOU diálogo de personajes

-_YOU _pensamientos de personajes

YOU notas y narración de autora

**YOU**

**Último Capítulo**

**Aceptando sentimientos**

**Pov Ino:**

Yo no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Sasuke me ama, o por lo menos eso es lo que el dice. No lo voy a negar Sasuke me atrae y mucho, pero aun no se si será amor de verdad, después de lo de Gaara últimamente no he creído lo que la gente dice sobre verdadero amor, yo creo que eso se debe a que acabo de terminar una relación con la persona que yo creía seria la indicada, como sea, volviendo a lo de Sasuke… pues jamás creí que el sería capaz de amarme, lo digo por la forma en la que me trata, es decir no sería muy creíble que alguien te ame y te grite o enoje solo porque no esta de humor ¬¬…

Aun resuena en mi mente sus palabras…

**Flash Back:**

Lo sé hermosa, pero quiero decirte que te amo, siempre lo he hecho, al principio creí que era solo agradecimiento pero cuando te veía con ese idiota supe de inmediato que no era agradecimiento Porque te quiero a ti… siempre lo he hecho, mi vida solo tiene una razón de seguir Porque te quiero a ti, a ti, a ti, La razón por la que canto eres tú, tú, tú, todas mis razones son tú, tú, tú, tú.— me dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello…

¿E-es cierto todo eso?— pregunté incrédula

Por supuesto…— me respondió él con su sonrisa

Yo, yo no se que decir… — me aleje, estaba muy nerviosa

No digas nada, solo piénsalo — me acarició la mejilla

**Fin Flash Black **

Después de que él dijera eso, se fue y yo desde ese rato no he hecho nada más que pensar en esas palabras, aun no se si aceptarlo o decirle que me de un tiempo para asimilar todo… amm… ya se dejare que él me llame así tengo un poco más de tiempo para pensar bien :D

**Pov Autora:**

Las horas pasaron e Ino pensaba y pensaba que hacer respecto a eso, entonces recuerdos vinieron a ella… Recuerdos de Sasuke y ella juntos, Sasuke y ella riendo, discutiendo, pidiéndose disculpas, paseando juntos, las veces que ella abrazaba a Sasuke sin su el consentimiento de él… todos esos recuerdos llegaron talves y si quería a Sasuke como algo mas…. Mientras ella pensaba y recordaba _**Ring Ring Ring **_el teléfono sonó y la persona que menos esperaba llamó…

**Pov Ino:**

¿Diga? —

Cerda, ¿como estas? — maldita Sakura ¿por que tiene que decirme así?

Bien, frentezota — aunque es mi mejor amiga no se si contarle lo que me pasó

¿Estas ocupada?

Si, jajajaja

¿En serio?

Claro que si

Ahh, entonces después te llamo jajajaja

Bye — uff que bueno que no me invito a algún lado

Ahora tengo que esperar la llamada de Sasuke, creo que finalmente he entendido que lo quiero… pero aun tengo una duda… ¿Por qué acepto la cita con Karin?, tendrá que explicarme eso ¬¬

**.::::****ΑαΞωΞαα****::::.**

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sasuke…

**Pov Sasuke**

¿La llamare o no?, odio estar tan nervioso. ¬¬ ¡Qué diablos, la llamare y ya!

¿Diga? — me encanta su voz

Hola, ¿Cómo estas? — que pregunta tan idiota

Bien, tengo que hablar contigo ¿te parece si nos encontramos en algún lugar?

Claro, voy a tu casa, ahí estaremos mas cómodos

C-como quieras

**Pov Ino:**

¡Rayos! Ahora tendré que esperarlo, mejor me voy a dar una ducha y me cambio rápido…

**.::::****ΑαΞωΞαα****::::.**

**Pov Autora**

En cuanto Ino termino de arreglarse espero a Sasuke en la sala quien no tardo en llegar…

Hola — dijo él con una media sonrisa

Hola, pasa — respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa y dándole paso para que se siente en el mueble una vez ahí comenzaron a hablar.

Bien ¿De qué querías hablar?

Antes de darte una respuesta… ¿Por qué aceptaste una cita con Karin? — le preguntó la rubia con cierto aire de ¿celos?

¿Estás celosa? — pregunto él incrédulo pero feliz

¡N-no! Solo quiero saber— dijo ella agachando un poco la mirada

No lo hagas, por favor — dijo él alzando con su mano la cabeza de ella y así poder observar sus hermosos ojos — me gustan tus ojos.

… — Ella no podía hacer más que perderse en sus oscuros ojos y sonrojarse como chiquilla enamorada…

Bien, te diré por que acepté la cita con tu amiga, la acepté porque quería comprobar mis sentimientos hacia ti ¿Contenta? — le dijo mientras aun le sostenía la cara

S-si claro — alcanzó a tartamudear eso

Escúchame, y hazlo bien porque es la primera vez que voy a decir esto… — tomó aire y continuo — yo te amo, te quiero, te deseo, me encantas… pero no te voy a obligar a nada, no te obligaré a amarme, a quererme, a desearme ni a nada, yo solo aceptare lo que tu digas, pero eso si te voy a pedir que me des una oportunidad para conquistarte y demostrarte que mis sentimientos son verdaderos… Ino Yamanaka… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —

Yo te iba a decir lo mismo jajajaja me robaste las palabras, claro que acepto ser tu novia — ella brincó hacia Sasuke y lo abrazó después de todo esos recuerdos sirvieron de algo…

Él solo correspondió el abrazo y la besó con dulzura, amor luego paso a ser pasión lujuria, su lengua pidió permiso para ingresar y jugar un rato con la ajena, permiso que le fue concedido. Las caricias iban y venían mientras él repasaba su silueta con sus manos ella revolvía sus manos en ese cabello azabache y sedoso, el aire hizo falta y fue razón necesaria para acabar ese beso…

Te amo — le dijo él a ella

Y yo a ti — le respondió ella con una linda sonrisa.

**¿FIN?**

**Importante:**

De ante mano muchas gracias por leer, y disculpen el retraso con la actualización, lo sé lo sé no tengo excusas válidas para explicar esto, pero creo que debo defenderme… lo hare con una sola palabra… ¡BLOQUEO!

GRACIAS A:

**Kyraa: **Hola espero que te guste el final jajajaja la idea original era de un solo capítulo xDDD pero aquí esta el final ojala y mi bloqueo se haya ido DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: porque aun tengo otra historia q actualizar *Mi diario* es GaaIno *-* bueno eso ahh y también vere si hago un itaino *-*bye bye y gracias por tu review n_n

**Yerik: **Yerik! Gracias por tu review y espero tu actu también! Tu también sigue escribiendo n_n gracias y bye bye n_n

**Ashira23: **Gracias por tu review aquí esta la conti n_n!

Y gracias a los lectores silenciosos *-* muchas gracias por leer esto, espero no defraudarlos en serio Q_Q

Me gustaría saber que opinan de este capi y de este final abierto(¿) por medio de un review n_n

Atentamente,

Yamanaka -san


End file.
